Coward
by Likaella
Summary: - la plus haute tour du château... c'est parfait pour en finir... - Tu es lâche Potter.  - Tu as fait de moi un lâche le jour où tu m'as baisé. Et maintenant je suis libre Malefoy. - On a fait l'amour. Et tu ne seras pas libre si je saute avec toi.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

**Coward.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dégage de là! Laisse-moi!

- Non.

- DEGAGE DE LA!

- Non.

Le silence s'installa. Dans la nuit noire de ce 31 juillet, Harry Potter debout sur l'un des rempards de la plus haute tour du château rit à gorge déployer.

- C'est bien ton genre de vouloir te racheter une conduite Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fuis Potter. Pas cette fois.

- Oh vraiment? Alors d'après toi c'est ce que je suis en train de faire? De fuir?

- Ouais.

- Imbécile. On ne sait décidément jamais compris. Même baiser n'a pas résolu ça.

Draco eut un sourire narquois. Froid.

- Allez Malefoy dégage maintenant. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Tu auras essayer.

- Je n'ai encore rien essayé Potter, sinon je te garanti que tu ne serais pas en train de faire ton malin.

Harry rit de nouveau et tourna légérement la tête vers Draco sans pour autant changer de position.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut faire son malin pendant une tentative de suicide?

Draco regarda Harry. Puis sorti une cigarette. Un léger claquement de doigt ainsi que des mots murmurés l'allumèrent. Il la porta à sa bouche et aspira puis lentement recracha la fumée.

Il répondit nonchalament:

- C'est un truc que j'ai remarqué chez toi. Même devant la mort, tu restes un putain d'emmerdeur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Ne fume pas Draco. Pas devant moi._

_- Arrête avec ta moral à deux noises, je fais ce que je veux de ma santé, si je veux la bousiller ça me regarde._

_- C'est sûr, je m'en contrefous, je parlais pour moi. La fumée me rends malade._

_Deux lèvres s'écrasent contre une bouche. Pas avec violence. Juste de l'insolence. Et un arrière goût de défi aussi._

_- Et comme ça, ça passe?_

_Evidemment, il attends** la** bonne réponse. Et évidemment elle vient._

_- Recommence pour voir?_

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco s'était adossé au rempart où Harry s'était dressé. Il tira sur sa cigarette. Il souffla la fumée.

- La fumée ne te dérange pas au moins.

- Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, plus rien ne me dérange à présent.

- Tu réalises que si tu sautes, on ne pourra plus baiser Potter?

- Je réalise.

- Et alors?

Un regard amusé. Un sourire cynique.

- Ça me manque déjà.

- Assez pour que tu descendes?

- Certainement pas.

- Menteur.

- Si tu le dit.

Cette connivence. Les ennemis sont toujours plus proches que les meillieurs amis du monde. Il se connaissent bien mieux.

Afin d'écraser l'autre.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_- Enlèves tes sales pattes Malefoy._

_- Sinon tu fais quoi Potter? Tu appelera qui?_

_- Pas besoin d'appeler qui que ce soit. Enlèves tes sales pattes ou je tue à mains nues._

_La voix est térrifiante. Mais un serpentard ne recule pas. Il provoque._

_- Et si pour une fois on laissait tomber les aimabilités habituelles et les coups impatients?_

_- Pourquoi? Tu as trouvé un autre moyen de prendre ton pied?_

_Les " sales pattes " de Malefoy se faufilèrent tel un serpent sous le pull de Harry. Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension. De choc. Et d'appréhension._

_- Ça se pourrait._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici Dray?

Nonchalament le serpentard recracha sa fumée. Il regarda le ciel. Puis Harry.

- N'est-je pas le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon amour?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Et comment dois-je t'appeller?

- Je suis ton amant. Il n'y a rien d'autre Malefoy. Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

Pour le première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé Draco senti que Harry était grave.

Mais lui ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser atteindre par ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Potter. On a été beaucoup plus que ça... bien plus.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry s'accrochait à Draco de toute ses forces. Il pleurait maintenant depuis des heures sans pouvoir _s'_arrêter. Draco le serrait contre lui fortement comme pour l'absorber en lui. Il gardait le silence et restait prostré contre l'homme qui hurlait et sanglotait contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Les yeux. Il embrassait son front. Ses lèvres. _

_Bientôt il le désabillerait. _

_Bientôt il lui ferait l'amour. _

_Alors..._

_Pour l'instant..._

_Pour l'instant il pouvait bien pleuré avec lui._

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Ecoute Draco. Je veux que tu partes.

- Désolé, mais un Malefoy ne se déplace pas pour rien. Je n'ai pas gaspillé mon précieux temps pour t'entendre me dire de m'en aller.

- Oh? vraiment? Eh bien, _Mylord_, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite? Railla le survivant.

- Je suis venu pour...

- M'empécher de faire une bétise? Coupa Harry d'un ton cynique.

Sur un visage hautain se dessine un sourire.

- Pour sauter avec toi.

Sur un visage furieux se dessine une grimace.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_- Béni soit les placards à balai de cette école._

_- Béni soit tes mains, gémit Harry en rejetant son visage en arrière offrant à Draco sa nuque._

_- Béni soit ta dévergonderie... murmura Malefoy en léchant le cou de Harry._

_Un son s'étouffa. Une main se crispa._

_- Béni soit ta langue..._

_Un rire cristallin. Un nouveau jeu commence._

_- Béni soit ma force..._

_Une main serre deux poignets. Une main maintient une pression absolue. Une main tient le pouvoir._

_- Béni soit mes charmants pouvoirs..._

_Un regard émeraude rempli de défi. De provoquation. Un regard gris rempli d'amusement. Et d'une pointe de douleur. Parce que deux mains brûlent. Ça fait parti du jeu._

_- Béni soit tes faiblesses._

_Une bouche maligne. Calîne._

_Un baiser papillion pour un front...Un sourire._

_Un baiser titillon pour un nez... Un gloussement._

_Un baiser mordillon pour un cou... Un soupir._

_Un baiser valentin pour une main... Il rougit._

_Un baiser délirant pour Harry... Draco brûle._

_Un baiser audacieux pour Draco... Harry chauffe._

_- Béni soit ton corps._

_- Béni soit le tien._

_Encore, encore, encore des bénédictions...des appels à Dieu... des "Oh Merlin! "_

_Jusqu'à ce que..._

_- Béni soit ta vie, plaisanta Harry serré contre son amant._

_- Béni soit la tienne. Murmura très sérieusement Draco._

-----------------------------------------------------

Fin de Coward 1ère partie.

Alors, dites-moi?

Suite et Fin (si vous le souhaitez) Bientôt.

Bisou, Lika


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

**Coward. 2ème partie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux hommes se dressent au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. L'un est debout sur le rempart de la tour. L'autre se tient sur le sol, dos au rempart du premier. Un homme blond sort une troisième, peut-étre quatrième cigarette. Un homme brun sort un vingtième peut-étre vingt-deuxième soupir.

- ... Tu veux sauter avec moi?

- Ouais. Ça pose un problème?

- Tu es cinglé Malefoy.

Particulièrement cynique dans sa bouche.

- Crois-moi. De nous deux c'est toi le plus fou.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu es ici à faire comme si ce qui se passe n'est qu'une petite conversation près de la cheminée? Ça t'amuse Malefoy? Tu penses peut-étre que je plaisante quand je dis que je vais sauter?

- _Je te connais_. Je sais que tu es sérieux.

- Ce qui n'est pas sérieux par contre c'est ton idée stupide! Retourne dans ta salle commune et fous-moi la paix!

- Non. Tu veux sauter? Bien. Moi aussi. Tu as quelquechose à dire?

Un silence. Un regard vert haineux. Un regard gris victorieux.

- Pour toi, tout ça n'a aucune importance n'est-ce pas? Murmura Harry, Ce qui se passe n'est pas grave?

La fumée de cigarette s'évapore, un soupir.

- Non. Ce n'est pas grave.

Draco tourne son regard vers Harry. Un regard tourmenté.

- C'est très aigu au contraire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Tu as l'air soucieux._

_Un murmure. Même pas une question. Juste une observation._

_- Rien d'important. Vraiment. Rien de grave._

_- Alors est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder en me le répétant?_

_Harry balaya des yeux la chambre de préfet verte et argent de Draco. Sur le lit, Allongé dos contre lui, il soupira. Et ferma les yeux un instant. _

_- Je vais bien Draco. Je pensais juste... à Sirius..._

_Et en un instant, les larmes coulèrent. C'était toujours comme ça. Et il en serait toujours ainsi. Ce prénom le faisait toujours pleurer. Toujours. Et tout le temps. _

_Deux yeux gris regardèrent les larmes sillonées les joues de Harry. Une main les essuya. En vain. _

_- Rien de grave, vraiment?_

_Un corps s'éffondre, un autre soutient._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Encore aujourd'hui tu es incapable de marcher tout seul Harry.

- C'est pas parce-que tu dors dans mon lit que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça!

- Ça t'arrangerais de croire que je fais ça par méchanceté pas vrai? Ou par esprit de vengeance?

- Un Serpentard ne protège pas, n'aime pas. Il ment, Déclara Harry.

- Et un Gryffondor ne réfléchit pas, pense à peine. Il nit, Répliqua Draco.

Deux yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. C'est un véritable affrontement. Un feu, un torrent.

- Tu t'es toujours caché. Toujours. Tu n'a jamais pu assumer ce qui pouvait te faire souffrir.déclara doctement Draco.

- C'est vrai. Dit calmement Harry, je n'ai jamais pu assumer le fait d'étre avec toi. Et j'en ai profité.

Un rire s'élève vers le ciel. Quelqu'un se moque des étoiles.

- Personne ne peut te surpasser Potter. Tu sais très bien mentir. Peut-étre même mieux que moi. - Mais tu ne sais pas **me** mentir. Tu n'as jamais su.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ton aisance pour le faire.

- Je suis un Malefoy. Ça fait parti de mon éducation.

Un silence foid. Mais dénué de toute hostilité. Une trève. Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Ouais. Tu es un Malefoy. Et ça me côute beaucoup.

L'un hausse les sourcils. L'autre refuse de fermer les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends, Potter? Que c'est ma faute?

Même le plus grand menteur n'aurait pu lâcher un mensonge de cette ampleur. Alors:

- Non Draco. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la seule chose qui soit vrai.

- Je sais.

Il ne dit pas ce qu'il sait. Que ce n'est pas sa faute? Qu'il n'y'a que cela de vrai?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_- Attends... Dray... attends... murmura un jeune homme brun au bord du supplice._

_- Pourquoi attendre? Tu regrette déjà? Demain n'est même pas là... Et si je te forçait un peu.._

_Une main se faufile sous un pull vert. Une autre glisse une cuisse ferme._

_C'est tout un corps qui tremble et qui s'emflamme. À la guerre comme à la guerre, des deux c'est à qui remporterait la bataille._

_Un homme brun fait basculer un homme blond sur une table et s'appuie contre lui, lui faisant ressentir sa puissance et son désir._

_Un homme blond rosit légèrement. Un homme brun savoure son triomphe._

_Qui parle de regret? Mumura sauvagement Harry._

_Une bouche. Un soupir. _

_Une main. Un gémissement._

_Une langue... Un cri._

_Le jeune dragon est à bout. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Pour rien au monde. Pour rien du tout._

_- Demain est déjà là..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Maintenant vas-t'en Draco. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il fasse jour. Je suis fatigué.

- Je ne partirais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me suivre? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de te détacher?

Le ton s'hausse légérement. Le ciel s'assombrit. Il va sans doute pleuvoir.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser en paix?

C'est une question si forte, si vrai, si grave que celui qui la pose le regrette immédiatement. Mais Draco n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser impressioné. Ni à étre émotif. Et encore moins prudent.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- Je te le demande maintenant.

- C'est trop tard pour ça. Dit Draco d'un ton froid.

Harry se redresse. Et regarde le ciel comme si il le mettait au défi de ralentir sa chute.

Draco ne fait pas un mouvement vers lui. Il sort une autre cigarette. Murmure du latin. Elle s'allume.

Harry se rapproche du bord. Il s'arrête un instant. Il murmure quelquechose d'inaudible.

Puis...

Tu es lâche.

Seul le profond dégout que lui inspire ce mot empèche Harry de sauter. Il se fige. Et se tourne vers l'homme derrière lui. Cette fois complétement.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?

Je viens de dire que tu es lâche. Complétement lâche.

Tu n'assumes ni ta magie, ni tes pouvoirs. Tu n'assumes pas ce que tu as fait avec moi. Tu n'assumes pas ce que tu as fait Weasley, tu n'assumes pas ce que tu t'es fait à toi-même et surtout tu ne nous assumes pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un jeune home fatigué se faufila discrétement dans la salle commune des gryffondors. _

_L'heure était avancé. _

_La nuit était noire. _

_Le jeune homme qui avait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau espérait que la salle serait vide._

_Mais la première chose qu'il vit ce fut que ses deux meilleurs amis. _

_Ron et Hermione. _

_Ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Assis chacun dans un fauteuil._

_Et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eu la désagreable impression que tout deux l'attendait._

_L'air lui sembla irrespirable lorqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il savait déjà qu'il allait passé un mauvais moment. Ces derniers temps il évitait ses amis pour de longues balades diurnes ou nocturnes._

_Personne ne savait où y allait. _

_Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait. _

_Un autre chez les serpentards était dans la même situation._

_- Bonsoir Harry. Murmura Hermione._

_Son ton semblait épuisé comme son expression ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer._

_- Ou tu étais? Demada Ron d'un ton dur._

_Le survivant serra les dents. Avec Ron c'était très difficile. Il était devenu agressif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry les fuyait. Il ne comprenait pas ses escapades. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il savait déjà. Tout au fond de son coeur._

_- Bonsoir Mione...Salut Ron. Je suis allé me promener, me... détendre les idées. Je suis fatigué. Je vais me couché._

_- Pas cette fois Harry, réliqua Ron d'une voix froide._

_Bizarrement Harry eu le sentiment qu'Hermione aurait préféré le laisser se coucher. _

_C'etait tout elle. _

_S'inquéter pour lui, mais savoir quand il avait besoin d'étre seul. Savoir qu'il y'avait d'autre façon de soutenir quelqu'un qu'on aime._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Ron? Demanda Harry détachant son regard d'Hermione._

_- Je veux... **On veux** savoir ou tu étais._

_La tension du survivant monta. Mais c'est avec un visage impassible qu'il répondit:_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit._

_- Tu es allé faire un tour._

_- Exactemant. Tu as un problème avec ça? _

_Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Sinon elle le regretterait._

_- Harry? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? on... on ne te reconnais plus..._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle! S'écria Ron, tu pars toujours lorsque tu es avec nous, tu ne nous dit pas précisement ou tu vas ou d'ou tu viens. Tu nous caches quelquechose tu nous fuis..._

_Harry regarda Ron._

_Ron regarda Harry._

_Il y'eu alors entre eux comme un bruit. _

_Le bruit de quelquechose qui se brise._

_- C'est ce que tu penses aussi, Hermione?_

_- je... _

_- POURQUOI EST- CE QUE TU LUI DEMANDES ÇA? TU PENSES PEUT-ETRE QU'ELLE VA SE LIGUER CONTRE MOI ALORS QUE **TOI**, TOI TU NOUS MENS DEPUIS MAINTENANT DES MOIS?_

_Ce n'était plus un silence. C'était au-délà de ça._

_Harry n'avait pas fait un geste. Il regardait encore Hermione. celle-ci mortifiée murmura:_

_- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Harry. Je sais qu'il y'a quelquechose que tu ne nous dit pas mais... mais je trouve... que tu as l'air un peu plus heureux... en tout cas, tu vas un peu mieux depuis... depuis... Sirius.._

_Harry plisa les yeux. Il s'interdirait de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte cette pièce. L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit._

_- En tout cas j'espère que... quoi que ce soit ou ... qui que ce soit... continuera à te rendre heureux..._

_- Hermione..._

_- Alors c'est ça? Murmura Ron_

_Impossible de définir son expression à cet instant._

_- Et peut-on connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue?_

_Ironique. Cynique. Mordant._

_Harry ferme les yeux._

_La vision de cheveux blond balayant son torse. _

_La vision de deux yeux gris tantôt triste, tantôt chauds; tantôt plein de... cette chose qu'Harry avait du mal à identifier._

_La vision de l'interdit. _

_La vision d'un ange._

_La vision d'un démon._

_La vision de sa vie._

_Lui envahit l'esprit._

_Lui envahit le corps._

_Et malgré lui le coeur._

_Hermione ouvre enfin les yeux. Et comprends que quelquechose à changer pour Harry._

_Ron ferme alors les yeux. Et refuse que quelquechose ait changer pour Harry._

_Tu nous a menti. Murmura Ron._

_Ce sont des mots graves. Et désespérement définitif._

_Ron s'en va._

_Ron ne peut pas comprendre._

_Et surtout ne veut pas comprendre._

_Et pourquoi?_

_Ron est jaloux._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux hommes narguent les étoiles qui les dominent. Deux hommes crachent sur les dieux qui les surplombe. Deux hommes livrent une bataille sans merci.

Pour savoir qui va achever sa vie le premier.

Qui ira secouer les étoiles le premier.

Qui ira donner aux Dieux un bon coup de pied dans... le premier.

Le prince au cheveux or se rapproche du rempart du survivant.

le prince au cheveux encre lui tend la main. Narquoisement.

Pour l'inciter au pire. pour tester sa bravoure. Sa folie.

Le prince au cheveux or prends la main et monte à son tour sur le rempard.

Tout deux sont proches. chacun respire la respiration de l'autre.

Une bouche rouge se rapproche d'une oreille attentive.

Draco murmure à Harry...

- Tu sais pourquoi je veux sauter?

- ...

- J'ai toujours eu envie de te briser le coeur.

Il n'ya plus de prince. Sur cette tour froide, il y'a alors un Roi. et son esclave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Coward 2ème partie.

Je suis toujours aussi indécise...

Bref. Voulez-vous la fin?


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling.

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de l'incroyable temps qu'il m'a fallu pour Updater ce chapitre. La vie réelle m'a compliquée les choses et plusieurs évenements m'ont empêcher d'écrire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ce temps à passer. J'espère néanmoins que l'avant dernier chapitre vous plaira. J'ai adorée l'écrire. Alors vraiment:

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

**Coward. 3ème partie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_- Il était une fois deux hommes qui..._

_- Ne commence pas ta phrase comme ça. Coupa hautainement Draco._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Ça n'augure déjà rien de bon._

_Deux sorciers. Une chambre glacé. Un lit brûlant._

_- Comment peut-tu savoir que ça n'augure rien de bon alors que je n'ai.._

_- C'est le ton sur lequel tu l'as dit, coupa encore une fois l'homme blond._

_Un soupir. Une grimace agacée. Puis finalement un petit rire._

_- Quoi?_

_- C'est le « deux hommes » qui t'ennuie? Murmura le survivant_

_- Tu plaisantes Potter? Ce n'est qu'un détail, aucune importance._

_- Alors?_

_- Je te l'ai dit._

_- Je n'ai pas utilisé de ton particulier Draco._

_- A l'avenir quand l'envie te prendra de faire ta biographie évite de commencer par un ton morne avec cette phrase idiote: « il était une fois deux hommes... »_

_La tirade est froide. Incisive. _

_N'importe qui aurait été véxé. N'importe qui n'aurait pas insister. N'importe qui aurait nié._

_N'importe qui sauf lui._

_Une voix s'élève. Forte, décidé. Et légèrement moqueuse._

_- Il était une fois deux amants. Deux coeurs. Deux corps._

_Un silence. Un sourire._

_- Continue._

_- Il était une fois deux mains qui retracèrent un corps.._

_Doucement... Un serpentard passa ses mains sur le ventre d'un griffondor._

_- Il... était une fois deux lèvres qui caressèrent un corps.._

_Un serpentard passa ses mains sur les fesses d'un griffondor._

_Un gémissement involontaire. Un récit repris par son second personnage. Ou peut-étre son premier._

_Le narrateur passe la main._

_- Il était une fois une bouche... un cou... des oreilles.. deux tétons.._

_- Il était une fois... toi..._

_- Et toi.._

_- Et... moi..._

_- ...et... moi..._

_Des mots imcompréhensibles. Des gestes incontrolés. Des corps en total désaccord._

_Une guerre magnifique se joue. Dans un lit brûlant. Dans une chambre glacial._

_Une bouche caresse une autre bouche. Deux mains caresse deux autre mains. Et sur un gigantesque oreillier vert deux visages se reconnaissent. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois. Et encore..._

_- C'est **notre** biographie que je viens d'achever Dray._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Un spectateur extérieur aurait pu croire que sur cette immense tour lugubre, la mort venait de s'abattre. L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable. Le temps semblait lui-même trembler.

Les mots de Draco avait déchiré le ciel. Déchirer la terre. Déchirer le temps.

Déchirer Harry.

Un spectateur extérieur n'aurait pas été surpris de voir le regard du survivant s'agrandir lentement puis se muer en un éclair bléssé. Meurtri.

_J'ai toujours eu envie de te briser le coeur._

Puis s'endurcir.

Se blinder.

L'esclave repousse son maître. Installe une distance entre leurs deux corps. Bien plus se protéger lui que l'autre.

- Tu ne me briseras pas.

Si violent que soit ces mots... Ils ne sont rien, rien du tout comparés à ceux de Draco.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un jeune homme s'aventurait dans les cachots d'un château. Il se retourna une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il accélèra le pas et bifurqua à gauche. Il passa une porte. Puis deux. Puis trois. Ses cheveux en désordre se mélangèrent un peu plus sous l'effet d'un vent impossible à localiser. Le jeune homme s'arretta devant une porte en bois sombre qui n'attendait que sa venue pour s'ouvrir. Un autre jeune homme apparu. Aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Aussi suffisant que l'autre était humble. Aussi mortel que l'autre était salvateur. Le jeune homme brun entra. La porte se ferma. Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha et très, très doucement l'embrassa. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudain le rempart semblait un peu trop étroit. Harry fit un pas en arrière. Draco le regarda. Un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lêvres, une attitude nonchalante plaqué sur le corps. La prétendue égalité qui semblait se maintenir entre eux avait résolument disparu. Et tout deux le savait.

- Reste loin de moi.

- Non.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit...

- Attends ce n'est que le début, coupa Draco en réprimant un sourire.

- C'est ça ton ambition secrète Malefoy? Sauter à ma place, Histoire de me briser le coeur?

Draco pencha la tête et scruta de ses yeux froids le visage plein de hargne de son amant.

- Ouais. C'est à peu près ça. À un ou deux défauts près.

------------------------------------------------

_La sonnerie retentit déclarant la délivrance pour Harry qui le plus naturellemnet du monde s'enfuit loin de la salle de Binns. Ron et Hermione le suivirent prenant son empressement à quitter le cours comme la marque de son profond dégout pour la matière et le professeur._

_Mais la réalité était autre._

_Draco Malefoy sorti de la salle accompagné de ses accolytes, ses pantins. Crabbe. Goyle. Et aujourd'hui Pansy Parkinston qui se collait outrageusement à son bras._

_L'exaspération était à son comble. Et la colère avec._

_**Comment faire sans te voir?**_

_Harry suivi de Ron et Hermione se dirigea vers le couloir de Gregory le Hautain espérant retarder son arrivé dans la grande salle. Espérant aussi qu'un autre ait eu la même idée. Espérant encore le croiser._

_- On va ou là? Demanda Ron en fronçant le nez, on va arrivé en retard au déjeuné._

_- Tu as oublié le chemin de la grande salle, Harry?_

_- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je marchais dans cette direction. Mentit nonchalament le survivant, mais si vous voulez rebroussez chemin..._

_Un regard échangé. Une invitation à peine déguisé d'abandon._

_- On te suit, Dit froidement Ron_

_**Comment faire sans te toucher?**_

_Arrivé dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain, Draco vit ce qu'il voulait voir. Ou presque. La vue de son désir était quelque peu altéré avec Weasley et Granger à ses côtés. Surtout Weasley qui soufflait comme un boeuf dans le cou de Harry tellement il le collait._

_C'est donc avec une sombre satisfaction qu'il vit la bellette levé les yeux vers lui détachant son attention de Harry. _

_- Tiens, Malefoy et les bouffons habituels. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_- C'est drôle que tu me poses la question Weasley, je pensais justement à toi. Ce couloir doit étre l'endroit révé pour abriter toute ta famille et les meubles? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit vous ne posséder pas assez de bien pour remplir un buffet à vaisselle..._

_C'etait aussi inévitable que la baguette de Ron se levant et Hermione poussant un gémissement désespéré._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais gémir comme ça, Granger? _

_- Laisse la tranquille, rugit Ron._

_- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi..._

_- Silence, Claqua une voix froide._

_Harry s'avança alors et posa une main sur le poignet de Ron._

_Draco lui, posa son regard sur la main de Harry. Comme pour la glacer. La défier de commettre un autre contact avec un ennemi déclaré._

_Un autre que lui._

_- Tiens, tiens.. évidemment. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que saint Potter reste sans défendre ses amis contre les méchants serpentards?_

_Des rires gras résonnèrent dans ce couloir où semblait se jouer une véritable prise de pouvoir. Mais c'est le rire suraigu et faussement dévouée de Pansy Parkinston qui poussa Harry à répondre._

_- Lorsqu'on a des amis, on a tendance à les défendre contre les imbéciles dans ton genre. Mais je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes celà, Malefoy. Tu n'as aucun véritable ami avec qui pouvoir tester ce sentiment._

_Ron éclata d'un rire aussi servile que l'était celui de Pansy. Hermione, elle resta silencieuse. Mais les deux amants étaient trop concentré sur leur agréable conversation pour s'en rendre compte._

_Sinon ils s'en seraient inquétés._

_Draco scruta Harry d'un regard glacial. Mais maintenant celui-ci avait désormais suffisament d'expérience pour déceler cette incroyable feu sous ses iris froides._

_- En réalité Potter, j'ai un ami avec partager ce... sentiment comme tu l'appelles._

_Un silence. Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy , Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux._

_- Vraiment Malefoy? Murmura Harry avec un sourire désabusé, c'est... innattendu._

_- Tu voudrais nous faire croire que quelqu'un accepterais un ami tel que toi? Railla Ron._

_Les yeux gris neige se tournèrent une fraction de seconde vers Ron. Pour cette intervention innopportune il ne méritait pas plus._

_- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, Weasley._

_- Laisse-moi faire Ron._

_Et bizarrement Chacun eut en effet l'impression que l'intervention de Ron était vraiment malvenu._

_En cet intant, oui. Ça n'allait pas. _

_- Alors Malefoy... tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'accepte comme tu es? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve que tu ferais de façon chronique?_

_- C'est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus réel Potter. Au fait c'est sans doute la chose la plus réelle qui soit._

_Pansy ouvrit la bouche. Avec une effroyable certitude elle sut que Draco ne parlait pas d'elle. Mais de qui alors? Qui avait oser? Qui avait son coeur? Sa confiance?_

_Qui l'avait lui?_

_Ron, Crabbe et Goyle semblait encore plus perdue qu'elle._

_Mais Hermione baissa les yeux et serra les poings._

_- C'est incroyable. Murmura doucement Harry avec un sourire ironique. Ça m'a l'air d'étre du sérieux cette fois. Tu aurais trouvé l'âme soeur?_

_- Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, Potter. C'est bon pour les attardés du style de Trelawney. Mais j'imagine que toi, tu ne dois jurer que par l'amour éternel et les sentiments vertueux?_

_- Voilà bien la preuve que tu ne me connais pas._

_- Tiens? Voilà une nouvelle! Potter se serait fourvoyé?_

_Ron lança à Harry un regard perçant._

_- Qui sait Malefoy? Répondit Harry tranquillement, mais sache qu'on a au moins un point commun._

_- Vraiment? Ça m'étonnerait! rétorqua Draco feignant une mine dégouté._

_- Et pourtant. Moi non plus je ne crois en l'âme soeur._

_Un silence amusé pour Draco et Harry. Imcompréhensible pour les autres. Deux enfants qui aiment joués avec le feu. Qui aiment se moquer du monde. _

_- Nous avons donc un point commun._

_- Ne crois pas qu'il y'en ai d'autre._

_- Naturellement._

_- Il y'a tout de même une chose qui m'intrigue, dit Harry en se dirigeant nonchalement vers Draco, si ce n'est pas ton âme-soeur ou ton ami... c'est quoi?_

_**Comment faire sans te voir, sans te toucher?**_

_Draco s'avança à son tour. L'impression évidente était que chacun tentait de poursuivre son chemin. Les imbéciles n'y virent que du feu. Les autres y virent une nouvelle provocation moins consensuel certes. Mais une vit ce qu'il fallait voir._

_Au croisement Draco chuchota la réponse:_

_- Ma dépendance._

_Un sourire._

_Une main frole une taille._

_Discrétement._

_**Et voilà ce qu'on fait.**_

_**Quand on ne peut pas se voir.**_

_**Ni se toucher.**_

_Harry et Draco poursuivirent leur chemin en direction opposé. sans se retourner._

_Mais lorsqu'Hermione et Ron passèrent devant Malefoy, celui-ci crut déceler dans le regard de Granger quelquechose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaiter voir._

_De l'alerte. De l'avertissement._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rire retentit, offusquant le silence de la nuit. Désormais chacun se dressait sur un rempart différent. Harry avait installé une distance définitive. Mais il n'était pas allé bien loin. Juste à côté de celui de Draco. Juste à côté.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi!

- Vraiment? Dit Draco en haussant un sourcil

- Vraiment. Répliqua Harry toujours amusé, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu briseras quoi que ce soit en sautant?

Draco défia Harry du regard. Il sortit une énième cigarette et la porta à sa bouche.

- Incendio. Murmura Harry avec un sourire.

Draco souffla longement la fumée.

- Ce qui me fait croire que je te briserais le coeur? Je te connais.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Dray. Tu connais une part de moi. Celle qui acceptais chaque nuit tes venues dans mon lit, avec...

- Culpabilité, Urgence, Désir, Bonheur.

- Soulagement, passion, déchirement, extase.

Deux sorciers.

Du défi, du désir, du danger.

- ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Mais je refuse de jouer à ton jeu. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser.

- Et tu penses, murmura Draco d'un air qui n'engagait rien de bon, que moi, je me comporte avec légèreté en ce moment? Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas tout aussi sérieux que toi, si ce n'est plus, lorsque je te dis que je vais sauter?

- Malgré tes innombrables défauts, tu aimes la vie. Tu aimes vivre. Tu ne sauterais pour rien au..

- tu te trompes, Potter, coupa froidement Draco.Et ne parles pas comme si tu me connaissais par coeur. Si c'est vrai pour moi ça l'ai bien moins pour toi.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout, Idiot.

Un homme brun détourne soudain le regard. Et ferme les yeux un instant. Et se souvient.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! Qu'est-ce que tu crois à la fin? Que j'ai des comptes à te rendre? Que je te dois quelquchose?_

_- La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas vous afficher en public. Quant à me devoir quelquechose, ça risque d'arriver si je te surprend encore à..._

_- Nous afficher en public? Coupa violemment Harry d'un ton particulièrement ulcéré, Tu es malade! Comment peux tu croire que je puisse ne serais-ce qu'étre attiré par..._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi! Claqua Draco d'un ton qui gagnait en puissance, c'est lui le problème! Mais tu es tellemnt stupide que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte!_

_- Ne me parles pas comme ça, tu entends Malefoy? Je t'interdit de me parler de cette façon, je t'interdit de me dire ce que je dois faire et je t'interdit de dire ou même de sous-entendre que ce qui ce passe entre nous n'a pas d'importance pour moi!_

_- Alors fais quelquechose contre ça Merlin! Explosa Draco; ses joues habituellement pâles se marbrant de rouge, tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi il se comporte bizarrement avec toi depuis ses six derniers mois? Ouvres les yeux Merde! _

_- Ne..._

_- Toi non plus tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire! Mais moi je vois ça comme un problème! Si le fait que chaque soir nous couchons ensemble, que chaque jour nous attendons le soir, que chaque instant nous voulons nous voir est si important pour toi, alors trouve une solution à ce problème!_

_- Il ne ressent pas ce genre de chose pour moi! Nous sommes amis! Je m'en serais rendu compte si c'était le cas! Putain Draco je le connais mieux que toi, je sais ce que je dis! La vérité c'est que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et..._

_- ARRETE de te faire passer pour une victime à tout bout de champ! Weasley te veux et je me fous de ce que tu crois savoir sur ses sentiments. Je sais ce que je vois! Je sais ce que je sens! Mais peut-étre que ça te plait qu'il soit aussi proche? Peut-étre que si je ne vous avais pas surpris tout à l'heure tu l'aurais laissé faire?_

_- Il ne.._

_- Peut-étre, continua Draco avec une haine glaciale, que c'est avec lui que tu devrais étre, si c'est le cas vas-y je ne te retient pas!_

_Un coup de poing. Très violent, inutile de le nier._

_Harry souleva Draco qui avait basculé sous le choc. Il le plaqua brutalemment contre la porte de la chambre verte et argent. _

_Les yeux gris semblaient vouloir viré au noir. Mais quand les yeux verts se penchèrent un peu plus, ils virent qu'au delà de la couleur il y'avait l'incroyable douleur. Et encore au delà... _

_Les larmes._

_Il ne sut jamais pourquoi. A cet instant précis, les mots qu'il lui cachaient depuis si longtemps sortirent sans son accord. _

_Peut-étre étais-ce parce-que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux._

_Harry n'avait encore jamais vu Draco pleurer._

_- Je ne veux étre avec personne d'autre que toi._

_Un silence. Un serpentard fixe un Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas l'habituel rivalité.C'est fabuleux. Tout à disparu._

_- Rien que de m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

_Une main caresse une joue._

_- Je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de toi._

_La main retrace le bleu qui se forme sur la joue du serpentard._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je ne sais pas..._

_Les yeux gris sont grands ouverts. Ils sont ouverts pour lui._

_Les yeux verts se baissent. Cette profondeur chez Draco leurs fait peur._

_- Je ne connais de mots bleus._

_Un silence._

_- Moi non plus._

_Draco Malefoy ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit tout était redevenu parfait._

_Harry Potter caressa doucement les cheveux de celui qui serait encore sien pour de longs mois ... peut-étre plus?... Il l'espérait._

_Harry passa sa main sur la joue de Draco._

_Une grimace._

_- Pardon. Murmura Harry en caressant le bleu._

_- Moi aussi._

_Un froncement de sourcils._

_- Toi aussi quoi?_

_- ... moi aussi... j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Dieu que c'est effrayant de prononcer ces mots._

_- Moi aussi je ne peux pas... avec un autre..._

_Draco Malefoy a un regard confus. Harry Potter rougit._

_- Je.._

_- Chut. J'ai compris._

_Oui. _

_Chut. Deux hommes s'embrassent. Chut... deux hommes se caressent... Chut... deux hommes font l'amour... pour se demander pardon... Chut! Ils vivent un moment parfait... Chut! Le problème de Draco est oublié... le mensonge; la peur de perdre l'autre, Chut! Surtout pas, surtout pas ça... chut... Chut... Chut!_

_Longtemps après le paradis..._

_Un homme blond posera une question. Une seule. Celle qui doit inévitablement amenée une réponse. Une seule._

_- Tu ne me laisseras jamais?_

_C'est drôle. Ça sonne plus comme une sorte d'affirmation féroce, de constatation grave._

_Mais Harry Potter ne s'y trompe pas. C'est une question. Et il y répond comme il faut._

_- Je ne te laisserais jamais._

_Et là, ça sonne comme une affirmation féroce. Une constatation grave._

_Draco serre la main de Harry. Un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Sans le regarder. _

_En dehors de cette chambre le monde tourne, C'est la guerre, Des gens vivent, Des sorciers tuent._

_Dans cette chambre tout ça n'existe plus._

_- J'ai une drôle d'impression, mumure Harry en se rapprochant de Draco._

_Un bras passe autour d'une épaule. Deux corps se rapprochent sous des draps verts._

_- Moi aussi. Chuchote Dray_

_Un silence. Ils le savent déjà. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple histoire de guerre, de séduction, de gloire, de pouvoir._

_C'est plus compliqué._

_C'est plus dangereux_

_- Tu restes ici ce soir?_

_- Oui._

_C'est Harry Potter qui aime Draco Malefoy._

_C'est Draco Malefoy qui aime Harry Potter._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-qui va ce passer maintenant?

La question de Draco se perd dans le silence de la nuit. Il fait de plus en plus froid.

Harry Potter soupire. Il se tourne vers les étoiles. Et les maudit. Sauf une.

- Je veux sauter.

- Je sais.

Draco ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis que ceux de Harry fixe l'étoile qui porte le nom de son parrain. Feu Sirius Black.

- Après ce que j'ai fait je ne mérite pas mieux.

- ...

Le silence persiste. Et Harry sourit.

- Tu ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute?

- Non. Mumura Draco d'une voix grave.

Et pourtant il aurait tellement voulu.

- Merci.

- Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas là pour te mentir. Je ne suis pas là pour te réconforter. Je ne suis pas là pour t'empécher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le survivant ne se tourna pas vers son amant. il demanda d'une voix neutre:

- Tu es là pourquoi alors?

- Je te l'ai dit: Pour sauter avec toi.

- Pour me briser le coeur?

- Et sauter avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me brisera le coeur?

- Je vais sauter. Ça devrait suffir.

- Tu ne sauteras pas, Malefoy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit il y'a longtemps que tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire ce que je devais faire.

Harry essaye de ne pas ressentir la colère qui bouillone en lui. Draco essaye de réprimer son envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Ils essayent aussi d'ignorer leur envie flou d'embrasser l'autre. De le posséder une dernière fois.

Le prince de serpentard se redresse soudain sur son rempart et fait face aux derniers des Potters.

- Décide toi. Dit froidement Draco.

- Je veux que tu descendes de là. Tu ne crois pas que la journée à été suffisament éprouvante? Descends et laisse-moi!

- Je te le répète pour la dernière fois: je ne descenderais de là que par ta chute.

Un silence. Jamais les mots de Draco n'eurent un effet aussi menaçant sur Harry. Mais il voulait sauter. Il le fallait. Vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait était bien plus monstreux que de sauter de la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Draco sembla lire dans ses pensées. Aussi il éluda clairement les faits, comme la lecture paisible d'un catalogue il murmura:

- Soit tu descends de là et on avise, soit tu sautes et je sautes avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive tu m'auras sur le dos.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Je ne t'empèche à rien.

- C'est du chantage!

- Je te rappelle à ta _**promesse**_!

_Non ne me le rappelle pas maintenant._

- Tu te souviens? Tu ne me laisseras jamais.

_Sache qu'en partant tu me fusilles..._

- Je me rappelle.

- Je suis désolé, Murmura Harry.

- Vraiment? Dit Draco à voix basse.

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Oui. Je te le jure.

Le silence est si triste dans cette nuit meurtrière. Le silence recouvre tout. Il recouvre la mort qui s'apprète encore à frapper. Deux fois. Soi disant par amour.

- Je l'ai tué Draco. Comment veux tu que je... comment veux tu qu'on puisse...

Chut...

- Alors ne m'en veux pas, Répondit Draco d'une voix encore plus basse, ne m'en veux pas de tenir ma parole. Je ne te laisserais pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi?

- ...

Un sourire amusé.

- Tu as du mal à le lâcher pas vrai?

Les yeux du survivant s'assombrir.

- Tu ne veux pas que je saute parce-que..

- Tu veux me briser le coeur? Vas-y, coupa brutalement Harry en se tournant vers le ciel.

Un geste rapide. Un saut. Petit. Un passage à niveau. Draco atterit sur le rempart de Harry.

Un cri. Un homme sert un autre homme contre lui.

- Tu ne m'as laissé finir ma phrase...

- Dray... Qu'est-ce que tu? Lâche-moi!

- J'ai toujours eu envie de te briser le coeur...

Le coeur de l'un se tend... le coeur de l'autre se brise. Enfin.

- ...Et de te donner le mien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**09/01/08: Important message sur mon profil pour tout mes lecteurs. Merci**


	4. part 4

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling.**

**J'ai relu toutes vos reviews... et je me suis décidée à reprendre la fic et poster une suite même si là, c'est court!**

**De tout mon cœur, Bonne lecture.**

**Coward. 4ème partie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**...**

_Un soleil incroyablement pâle éclairait un jeune homme au cheveux noirs, nonchalamment allongé sur un banc. Les corridors de Poudlard étaient vidés de toute existence. Il était encore très tôt._

_Et c'est précisément la raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme brun à venir ici. Parce-que ce banc en pierre, admirablement sculpté, verrait bientôt une deuxième personne s'allonger sur lui._

_Ou plutôt sur l'autre. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la première fois._

_Le soleil pâle caressa d'un rayon maladif le visage sans expression d'Harry Potter. Avec sa nuque ainsi éclairé, ses yeux verts brillants d'attente et de luxure, ses lèvres pleines, rouges et étirées en un sourire cynique, cet homme était la dernière personne sur terre qu'un être fait de chair et de sang pouvait approcher._

_Sous peine de désir. Sous peine de pulsion. Sous peine de prison._

_Ce fut là les pensées d'Hermione Granger, tandis qu'elle observait son meilleur ami. Ou l'antagonisme jumeau de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne commette son propre meurtre. Dans les bras du diable._

_Harry releva la tête et fixa l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Légèrement étonné de la voir ici. Légèrement troublé par le regard glacé et pénétrant qu'elle portait sur lui. Légèrement inquiet car le regard qu'il voulait apercevoir ne tarderait pas à se faire voir. _

_La jeune femme au cheveux brun et au visage habituellement chaleureux s'avança alors et planta ses iris remplies de défi dans celles du survivant._

_- J'aimerais qu'on parle._

_- ... Qui y a t'il?_

_La jeune femme fit inconsciemment glissé ses yeux sur le corps de l'homme qui n'avait pas daigné se redresser pour elle. Le message était pourtant clair. Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus._

_- Et bien?_

_- ..._

_- Hermione?_

_- ..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi est-ce que tu..._

_Harry se tut. Il comprit en voyant son regard sur lui que si il voulait préserver son vilain petit secret il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener ailleurs._

_Il ignorait juste que Hermione gagnait du temps._

_- Viens. Allons dans une salle vide._

_- Non je ne crois pas, murmura Hermione, j'ai très envie d'avoir cette discussion ici._

_Un homme se tend. Une femme sourit avec ironie._

_Il se force à rester calme , elle ne devait pas voir la nervosité qui faisait trembler ses mains._

_Hermione s'approcha et s'agenouilla a la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Non, de Harry. _

_Parce-qu'elle avait décider qu'il ne serait plus son meilleur ami, tant qu'il n'aurait pas avouer, ce qu'elle savait. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. _

_Avant de le voir. _

_Elle était une femme fière et forte. Farouche et fougueuse. Elle était fidèle. Avec les gens qu'elle aimait, avec les gens qu'elle protégeait. Et merlin seul savait, à quel point elle aimait et protégeait Harry Potter. _

_Mais tout s'était fracturée l'espace d'une seconde. _

_La seconde pendant laquelle elle avait entraperçue de manière floue et fugitive, Harry brutalement possédé par Malefoy, contre le mur du couloir nord de la tour Est. _

_La seconde pendant laquelle leurs cris jouissifs et assassins étaient venus transpercés ses oreilles. _

_La seconde pendant laquelle leurs odeurs, parfums et sueurs, étaient perfidement venues envahir ses narines, lui procurant nausée et étourdissement._

_Ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Ce que désormais, elle savait. Pour l'avoir, oh Merlin, vu, entendu, senti._

_Mais Hermione voulait qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il lui explique. La colère d'avoir été manipulée comme un vulgaire pantin, entre elle et Ron, jouant l'arbitre partiale en faveur de Harry, pendant que celui-ci allait baiser avec ce serpent, rendait le tout amère._

_Il y avait déjà cela. Et autre chose._

_Car si Hermione ne les avaient pas secrètement surpris dans un de leur moments de vice, les choses auraient été différentes. Si elles les avaient entendus se murmurer des mots bleues, les choses auraient été différentes. _

_Oui. Hermione avait des projets pour Harry et ne pouvait décemment plus le considérer comme son meilleur ami pour l'instant. Pas parce-qu'elle était homophobe ou quelque-chose du genre. Pas parce-qu'elle haïssait cet ignoble serpent, non, rien ne pouvait changer son amitié pour Harry._

_Non elle se sentait trahie, trahie par quelqu'un qui lui avait menti pendant des mois sans vergogne, qui l'avait utilisé, jouant sur une abstraite culpabilité affective, afin d'aller satisfaire ses immondes coucheries. _

_Elle se sentait trahie. Et incroyablement en colère. Elle avait donc décidée de savoir si tout ce que son menteur de meilleur ami avait fait en valait la peine. Quitte à tout foutre en l'air. Quitte à les faire souffrir, tout les deux. Ou plutôt tout les trois. Car elle n'oubliait plus Malefoy._

_Oui, pensa t'elle alors que Harry se relevait et la regardait avec un agacement froid qu'il peinait à cacher. Harry Potter n'est plus mon meilleur ami. Parce-qu'on n'a pas pour projet de coucher avec son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas?_

_Car, fatalement, il ne fallut qu'une seconde, la seconde où elle les avait vu, pour que, dans la brèche qu'ils avaient ouverte en elle, s'insinue sournoisement un sentiment destructeur quand on l'associe avec la vengeance._

_La concupiscence._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Bien malgré la volonté de leur propriétaire.

Deux yeux gris se remplirent de douceur, sans effort de la part de leur possesseur.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Draco?

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Tu sais ce que je veux.

- BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST POUR TOI, UN PUTAIN DE JEU? « J'AI TOUJOURS EU ENVIE DE TE BRISER LE COEUR ET DE TE DONNER LE MIEN! » QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA, MERDE!

- Du calme! Ordonna Draco d'une glaciale.

- Espèce de sale fils de...

Une main fendit l'air et stoppa un homme brun dans son élan. La gifle était violente, à couper le souffle et sonnait comme un avertissement à d'autres coups moins concernés. Moins tolérants.

Draco attrapa la chemise de Harry de ses deux mains et le rapprocha de lui violemment.

- Écoute-moi bien, connard, je ne te laisserai pas détruire tout ce qu'on pu être, simplement parce-que le lâche que tu es, refuse d'assumer ses actes, que ce soit un carreau cassé ou un meurtre! tu as toujours trouvé le moyen de fuir! Aujourd'hui ton moyen c'est le suicide? Mais tu as l'air d'oublier une chose, Potter, Nous sommes deux! Ça fait maintenant presque huit mois que nous sommes deux et toi, toi tu oses me manipuler avec ta putain de vie comme tu le fais!

- Tu... me fais mal...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te tuer, me tuer?

- Arr..

- TU N'AS JAMAIS RIEN COMPRIS! LE FAIT D'ETRE AVEC MOI, NE T'AUTORISE _PLUS_ A MOURIR!

- Draco...

- T'as déjà commis un meurtre non? T'as envie d'en commettre deux? Parce-que si tu sautes c'est que tu vas faire.

- Le mien ou le tien?

- Le nôtre.

Un silence tendu. Les deux mains violentes relâchent lentement la chemise. Les deux regards qui s'affrontent et se pénètrent n'ont plus rien d'humain. Sans doute les propriétaires sont t'ils au dessus de cela maintenant.

- Fais attention Draco Malefoy. C'est presque une déclaration d'amour.

Pas de sourire sur la bouche du prince aux cheveux encre. Pas de sourire sur les lèvres du prince au cheveux blonds.

Les mots sont alors crachés comme la plus ignoble des insultes.

- C'en est une, Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_- Granger sait._

_Ces quatres mots auraient pu glacer le sang de Harry si Malefoy ne les avait pas prononcés avec l'hésitation qu'on ceux qui cherchent à se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment. Se levant du lit aux draps verts de son amant, Harry vient s'agenouiller près de lui._

_Celui-ci était assis sur son fauteuil, l'air hautain et préoccupé, le regard tourné vers un ciel rouge sang. La journée s'achevait._

_- Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait rien._

_Un silence._

_- Tu es sûr?_

_- Oui._

_Deux yeux gris empoisonnent lentement deux yeux verts._

_Deux yeux verts se détournent._

_- Non._

_Draco serra les dents et Harry se releva._

_- Non, je ne suis pas sûr parce-qu'on est jamais sûr de rien quand il s'agit d'elle, Draco. Mais si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait pas pu me le cacher. J'aurais eu droit à un cataclysme._

_Draco se tourna vers Harry et sourit. Il se releva et passa tranquillement ses deux bras autour de la taille de sa **dépendance**. _

_- Désolé. Je la trouve juste... bizarre ces temps-ci._

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Mais Draco avait niché son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et manqua cette flagrante preuve de... désaveu. De secret. D'inquiétude._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Elle a une drôle de façon de me regarder. _

_- Elle t'a toujours mal regarder._

_- C'est différent. Elle me... transperce. Comme si elle voulait me hurler quelque chose..._

_Harry perçu le changement dans la voix de Draco. Ses soupçons semblaient tenaces cette fois-ci. Donc plus aussi infondés._

_- Depuis... quand?_

_- ... depuis notre... conversation dans le couloir après le cours de Binns. _

_- Elle n'a pas pu voir quoi que ce soit, Dray... personne n'a rien vu..._

_- Je sais._

_- Tu veux que je me..._

_- Non. Si ça ce trouve je me fais des idées._

_Oui. Malefoy préférait penser ainsi, car sinon, cela supposait prendre des mesures. Faire attention. Et en tout lieu, en tout temps, il ne voulait pas être restreint. Il avait besoin de..._

_- Te toucher... j'ai besoin de te toucher._

_Harry sourit, se demandant comment les inquiétudes de Draco pouvaient disparaître aussi facilement. A quoi pensais t'il pour redevenir si serein... si entreprenant..._

_- Je dois y aller Dray... il est presque 9h._

_- Vas y._

_Des mots tellement opposés à ses actes, lui qui tenait le survivant contre son corps, caressant de sa bouche, son cou, puis sa clavicule, puis son torse._

_- Dr.. Draco, je t'en prie. Je dois partir..._

_Bien. De toute manière il y avait la journée de demain. La journée du dimanche. La journée du repos. Sauf pour eux._

_- Ok... murmura l'homme blond à regret._

_- A demain. Et pour Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien._

_- Si tu le dis. Sourit nonchalamment Draco, intérieurement rassuré._

_- Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit._

_L'homme aux cheveux blond se dirigea vers son lit avec un sourire satisfait, apaisé._

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers la porte avec un visage inquiet, froid._

_Et la raison de leur réaction dépendait uniquement de ce que Hermione Granger savait ou de ce qu'elle ne savait pas._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**C'est court, je sais.... je re-débute vous savez! Mais bon, je pense que cette fic sera plus longue que prévu finalement, parce-qu'avant de passer par Ron et de comprendre ce qui s'est passer, il faut passer par Hermione. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme et de poster à des intervalles décentes... c'est juste que là j'ai relu toutes tes reviews et elles m'ont motivées à reprendre la fic et toute la fin que j'avais écrite et que je vais changer! Comme quoi!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A bientôt,**

**Lika.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling.**

**De tout mon cœur, Bonne lecture.**

**Coward. 5ème partie**

La pluie qui les narguait depuis tout ce temps se décida enfin à tomber, martelant de ses gouttes les paroles de Draco.

Un jeune homme aux yeux vert frisonne. Pas à cause du froid. Pas à cause de la pluie. Mais à cause de ses mots.

_**« Fais attention Draco Malefoy. C'est presque une déclaration d'amour. »**_

_**« C'en est une Harry Potter. »**_

Et soudain, tout se brise. Tout se déchire, tout se détruit.

Le jeune homme blond observe, avec un détachement clinique, le survivant perdre pied, sens, et réalité. C'est presque ironique. Il a survécu à un Avada Kedavra mais est mis à terre par de banals mots d'amour ?

- « Merde Draco. »

Un sourire ironique et las se dessine sur les lèvres du prince des Serpentards.

- « Ouais. Je sais. »

Une expression douloureuse se dessine sur le visage du roi des Griffondors.

Une main nerveuse passe deux fois dans des cheveux noirs. Une bouche s'ouvre et se referme. Des mots sont avortés avant même d'être pensé.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que soit Potter. »

- « … »

La pluie commence à tomber dru.

Une cigarette tombe sur le sol et roule, roule, roule, pour chuter vers le précipice entre le rempart et le sol.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, braque son regard sur les émeraudes brisées d'Harry.

Ses yeux portent toujours cette condescendance distante, caractéristique de sa famille, mais son corps parle en chaleur et volume, clame compréhension et réconfort. Amour.

- « Après tout, il était grand temps que je réponde à tes sentiments, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et juste comme ça, le survivant perd ce qui lui reste de sang-froid et éclate de rire. Un rire qui escalade vers l'hystérie joyeuse des personnes dévastées. Et l'héritier des Malefoy l'observe. Un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

- « M… même quand c'est… toi… qui met ta foutu âme à nue, je reste le s… salaud exigeant pas vrai ? » hoquète Harry.

- « Exact. Tu as toujours été le salaud exigeant Potter. Surtout au lit. »

- « Mourir pas amour. C'est très Poufsouffle Dray. Que dirais Lucius ? »

- « Il maudira sans doute les gènes français de la famille. »

- « Tu as tout prévu n'est pas ? » murmura Harry avec un amusement froid.

- « J'ai tout réglé. »

Le silence s'étend. Mais cette fois-ci il est différent. Il est rempli du poids de la vérité. Du poids de leur décision. Et soudain, Harry n'est plus si sûr. C'est la vie de Draco qu'il a entre les mains.

- « Tu as encore le choix. Je te laisse le choix. «

Une mince ligne se dessine sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- « Ce n'est pas à toi _de me laisser_ quoi que ce soit. J'avais plusieurs options. J'ai choisi celle en concordance avec mes désirs. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

- « Même si ça signifie mourir ? »

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment mourir. Sauter avec toi ce n'est pas vraiment mourir. Mais te laisser te briser au sol, assister à tes putains de funérailles, et essayer de vivre après, ça c'est mourir, Potter. »

Un hochement de tête. Un soupir.

- « Et ta famille ? »

- « Ils s'en sortiront. Mon père doit bien avoir un ou deux bâtards sous la main. Et tant que ma mère a mon père, elle survivra. »

- « Et tes amis ? »

- « Lesquels ? »

- « Et Voldemort ? »

- « Qui ? »

Un sourire. Un sourcil se lève.

- « Merde. Draco. »

- « Ouais. Tu l'as déjà dit. »

- « Tu sais… tu sais que moi aussi pas vrai ? »

Un éclat sardonique.

- « Toi aussi quoi ? »

- « Vas te faire foutre. Moi aussi… voilà. »

Un rire. Un vrai. Doux et amusé.

- « Je sais Potter. Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence. Puis un hochement sombre.

- « Tu aurais pu te contenter d'un bijou. Ou une connerie de ce genre. »

- « Tu n'aimes les bijoux. Et ça n'as rien de drôle Draco. »

Le visage du Serpentard s'adoucit de tristesse. Et de fatigue.

- « Non c'est vrai. Ça n'a rien de drôle. Et Je suis désolé. »

Harry ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux sont perdus au loin. Mais sa voix est ferme et dur lorsqu'elle s'élève à nouveau.

- « Ne le sois pas Malefoy. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas… ça. Nous. »

Et ces paroles sont encore plus bruyantes que la pluie qui semble vouloir les noyer, plus bruyante que la plus vrai des vérités.

- « Je ne regrette rien. »

Une main nonchalante passe dans des cheveux blonds trempés.

- « D'accord. »

Et finalement, finalement ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Et se boivent du regard. S'avalent dans la contemplation humide de l'autre. Toujours sur le même rempart. Pas de bouée. Pas d'ancre. Juste la lourdeur de leurs sentiments. Ceux qui allégeront la chute.

Un jeune homme hésite. Un autre ricane.

- « Ne nous réduit pas à une des pitoyables chansons de Celestina Moldubec, Potter. On s'est déjà tout dit. »

Harry se tait et secoue la tête. Mi- amusé, mi- exaspéré.

Draco se rapproche, un éclat vicieux dans les yeux. Un hurlement assoiffé dans le corps.

- « Mais on ne s'est pas tout fait… »

Deux mains attrapent un corps. Deux yeux s'agrandissent.

Et la pluie tombe.

_Un Serpentard à la cravate défaite et aux yeux gris neige s'avance vers le corridor habituel de ses rencontres charnelles. Etonné de voir que l'habituel participant n'est pas sur leur banc, il regarde sa montre et vérifie l'heure. En huit mois, le griffondor n'a jamais eu un seul retard. Aussi Draco assume qu'aujourd'hui, il ne viendra pas. Repoussant avec agacement le sentiment de vide qui s'insinue en lui, il traverse le corridor sans s'arrêter. _

_Un frisson traverse sa nuque._

_Il se retourne lentement vers la tapisserie qui donne sur l'une des salles de classe de deuxième année._

_Il la pousse. Et entre._

_Devant lui se trouve Harry. Et à ses pieds, pétrifiée, se trouve Granger._

_Draco referme la porte en silence et lance deux sortilèges. Verrouillage et silence._

_Harry le regarde faire. Sans un mot. Le visage pâle et dur. Et froid, si froid._

_Repoussant sa peur et… cette autre chose qui lui vrille l'estomac, Draco prononce de son habituel voix détachée :_

_- « Je t'avais dit qu'elle sait. »_

_Hochement de tête froid._

_- « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Deux yeux verts se braquent sur deux yeux gris._

_- « Hermione m'a suivi jusqu'à notre corridor et à tenter de me distraire en espérant que tu arrives. Pour pouvoir nous confronter tous les deux j'imagine. J'ai dû la pétrifiée et la trainer jusqu'ici pour qu'elle ne te voie pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous trouves cependant. »_

_- « J'ai senti ta magie. »_

_Et ça voulait tout dire. L'expression d'Harry se figea brusquement et ses yeux se firent plus alertes. Si Draco avait pu sentir sa magie, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses émotions. Et tous deux le savaient. _

_Parmi les élèves, il n'avait que Draco qui pouvait sentir sa magie. Et la colère que celui-ci pouvait percevoir dans l'air lui faisait un peu peur. Gardant un masque parfait, il baissa les yeux vers Granger._

_Celle-ci leur jetait des regards terrifiés, et son visage portait l'expression parfaite que provoque le choc d'une trahison._

_La situation frappa alors Draco. Harry Potter avait pétrifié la sang de bourbe. A cause de lui. Pour lui._

_A la peur se mêla quelque chose de bien plus ravageur._

_Il sortit sa baguette. Granger écarquilla les yeux. _

_Le prince des Serpentard ricana._

_- « Inutile de paniquer Granger. Mes mains ne se saliront jamais avec quelqu'un qui à l'infortune de ton sang. »_

_Harry soupira. _

_- « Finite incantate. » murmura Draco._

_Le sort se leva. Hermione aussi. Son visage brulait de rage, ses yeux réclamaient vengeance. Sa voix hurla trahison._

_- « Comment… Comment… Comment as-tu pu ? Tu… tu m'as pétrifié ! TU M'AS PETRIFIE ! POUR… POUR __**LUI**__ ! »_

_Sur le visage de deux hommes se dessinent une grimace._

_Sur la langue d'une femme roule enfin du venin._

_- « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes ? Ce que vous êtes ? Tu as décidée de tout foutre en l'air, nos six années d'amitiés avec Ron, pour du sexe ? avec MALEFOY ? »_

_Profondément amusé, Malefoy baissa un regard plein de commisération vers Hermione._

_- « Non, Granger, tu te gourres totalement. Potter et moi sommes amoureux, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous sommes décidés à préserver notre fragile idylle loin du jugement des autres. »_

_Et il ricana avant de partir d'un rire ironique en voyant l'expression de son visage. _

_Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et son cœur se figea, la tête lui tourna et ses yeux se brouillèrent, distinguant, à travers son vertige, le sourire amusé et l'éclat sardonique dans le regard du survivant. _

_- « S'il te plait Malefoy, sois sage. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Quand Ron réalisera que ni moi ni elle ne sommes dans la salle commune, il partira à notre recherche. »_

_- « Weasley est comme un chien, pas vrai ? répondit Draco avec un sourire froid, toujours à courir après ce qu'il ne peut pas attraper… »_

_- « Malefoy… »_

_- « Parfait, Potter. »_

_Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui les observaient comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry parla._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? »_

_Et soudain, la pièce sembla trop petite pour la griffondor, elle se sentit acculée, en danger, la température lui parut insupportablement basse. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Ne recula pas. Elle aurait sa vengeance. Harry n'était plus Harry. Il était autre. A Malefoy._

_- « Qu'est-ce que je veux ? c'est tout ce que tu as dire ? Pourquoi pas des explications ? Comment peux-tu justifier… ça ?_

_Deux paires d'yeux vert et gris se durcirent._

_- « Je n'ai pas à justifier ou à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas ma mère et je suis libre de mes mouvements. Ce que je fais ou qui je me fais ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. »_

_Hermione eut un gloussement hystérique._

_- « C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Tu crois que tes actions n'ont pas de conséquences pour les autres ? Tu couches avec un Serpentard ! Avec un Malefoy ! Avec le fils d'un Mangemort ! Quel sera la prochaine étape Harry ? Tu comptes t'allier à Voldemort ? »_

_Le verre à crayons sur le bureau professoral explosa._

_En un instant Draco fut aux côtés d'Harry, une main posé sur le poignet qui brandissait sa baguette. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui-ci du survivant réclamait violence. Celui de son amant demandait patience._

_- « Du calme. » _

_Harry inspira puis expira lentement. Draco lâcha son poignet. Mais resta proche de lui. Il se tourna lentement vers Granger, le regard froid et calculateur._

_- « La bile me monte à la gorge rien que de l'avouer, mais si tu n'étais pas une repoussante sang de bourbe, tu aurais fait une bonne Serpentard, Granger. »_

_L'expression pâle et terrifiée d'Hermione tourna à la rage et à la honte. Draco se délecta._

_- « Cependant, je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles. La prochaine fois que ta langue fourche, je serais sans doute plus lent à empêcher un… accident. »_

_Un amusement cruel peignit ses traits. _

_- « De plus, Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ma relation avec Potter à quoi que ce soit avoir avec le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est avec moi que Potter couche, pas avec mon père. »_

_Et évidemment, sa phrase eut l'effet qu'il désirait. Il sentit la magie d'Harry baisser considérablement, tandis que son expression furieuse tourna en une grimace de dégout horrifié._

_- « Dray ! Merlin, tu es écœurant ! »_

_Malefoy rit. Un vrai rire. _

_Et Harry secoua la tête._

_Hermione les regarda. Incarnation parfaite de la colère, la confusion, la jalousie et la rancœur._

_Elle décida d'ignorer le surnom qu'elle venait d'entendre, le rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, et les non-dits qui résonnaient entre les deux hommes._

_Elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution._

_Si Draco Malefoy pouvait avoir tout ça d'Harry, alors elle aussi._

_Et Hermione parla :_

_- « Tu m'as demandé ce que je veux Harry. »_

_Le silence se fit. Un peu étonné. Car la voix de la jeune femme était glaciale._

_D'une voix contenue, Harry Potter clarifia:_

_- « En échange de ton silence. »_

_Une pause. Pour savourer le tranchant du couperet._

_- « Je veux ce que tu lui donnes. Tout ce que tu lui donnes »_

_Dans des yeux verts passe le choc._

_- « Q… quoi ? »_

_Dans des yeux bruns passe la victoire._

_- « Non Granger. Jamais. »_

_Dans des yeux gris passe la haine._

Et voilà pour la partie 5 !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Fedback please ?

Bises.

Lika.


End file.
